


O garoto da casa ao lado

by KazehanaTenshi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazehanaTenshi/pseuds/KazehanaTenshi
Summary: Natsuki era uma constante em sua vida.





	O garoto da casa ao lado

**Author's Note:**

> Não leiam isso ainda que eu quero revisar direito pfvr alksjdlaksfjls
> 
> A fic foi feita pro DeLiPa24, o de músicas, e a minha sorteada foi in case you didn't know. A minha ideia original era escrever um SoulMate AU slice of life baseado numa ideia que encontrei, mas acabou que eu não estava curtindo um dos personagens e não consegui encontrar alternativa pra história. Optei por este outro plot, então. Espero não ter fugido muito do tema, foi tudo escrito na base do desespero >.<
> 
> Sofri mas não vasilei, yay! Me desculpem se estiver estranha a narração, faz um bom tempo que não escrevo, com certeza devem ter umas frases mal feitas aí

O primeiro dia em que o viu dia combinava com o nome dele. Era verão, e as dez horas da manhã já estava quente demais para Akio sentir vontade de fazer alguma coisa. Infelizmente, ele tivera o azar de sua casa estar quente demais para um garotinho como ele aguentar. Sem dizer o tédio. Claro que devia haver alguma coisa lá fora para ser feita, nem que fosse deitar no gramado em frente a sua casa e observar as nuvens. Deitou-se na grama então, e olhou para cima, procurando alguma nuvem que tivesse um formato engraçado. Viu uma que parecia um Arcanine, e mais nenhuma. 

Foi quando estava pensando em ir tomar sorvete que o garotinho viu uma bola de futebol passar por cima de sua cabeça. Ele arregalou os olhos, e até se levantou para observar que tipo de fenômeno incrivel estava presenciando. A bola logo caiu no gramado da casa dele, e ficou ali, parada. Parecia nova.

— Ah, não! — Uma voz se fez ouvir, cheia de raiva. Akio constatou que pertencia a um garotinho pálido de cabelos negros que, diga-se de passagem, era muito bonito. E estava bravo. Estufava as bochechas, os olhinhos azuis repletos de frustração. Logo Akio descobriu que o menino era bem atrevido, porque sem a maior cerimônia, pulou a cerca curta que separavam as duas casas, e correu pelo gramado da casa de Akio. Pelo menos ele não ignorou-o, pois levantou a mão e gritou: — Ei! Essa aí é a minha bola!

— Ah, ahn... — Tentou protestar, mas Akio era uma criança tímida para a idade. So olhou para os lados, para verificar se algum adulto da vizinhança estava achando estranho, e como não havia nenhum, foi buscar a bola do menino.

— Tô.

— Obrigado. — Ele chegou perto de Akio rápido. Pegou a bola das mãos dele, e estava pronto para ir embora, quando Akio o impediu:

— Como foi que você jogou a bola tão longe assim?

— Foi o Tyrogue da mamãe. Falei pra ele não chutar muito longe, mas ele é um chato. Não gosto de brincar com ele.

— Hum... — Pensou que o menino era sortudo de ter um Pokémon brincando com ele. Os seus pais não gostavam muito de Pokémon, e se recusavam a permitir que Akio tivesse um. Diziam ser perigoso. Ele logo continou as perguntas: — Cê não tem medo de ficar pulando entre as casas não? Só ladrões e pessoas que querem se machucar fazem isso.

— Mas eu consigo subir sozinho. E eu também não sou um ladrão.

— Hum.

Os dois ficaram quietos um pouco, o outro menino passando os dedos por sua bola. Ele finalmente pareceu descobrir onde estava, e perguntou:

— Você mora nessa casa aí?

— Moro sim.

— Que legal, então você é meu vizinho! Eu acabei de me mudar pra aquela casa ali, ó. — E apontou pro lugar de onde viera.

Akio gostou de ter um vizinho. Não havia muitas crianças legais da idade dele para brincar na sua rua. Ou, se havia, não falavam direito com ele, por causa de sua timidez. Era bom ter um amigo. O jovem Akio pensou em dizer alguma coisa, só pra garantir. A única coisa que veio em sua mente foi comentar como tinha achado o menino bonito, mas o Akio de seis anos tinha conhecimento o suficiente para saber que era meio estranho dizer isso para um garoto. Felizmente, o outro menino logo falou, fazendo-o se esquecer do pensamento:

— Qual o seu nome? O meu é Natsuki.

 _Natsu_ , ele pensou, imeditamente, mas sentiu vergonha de dizer.

— Sou o Akio.

— Você quer brincar comigo?

— Quero! — respondeu com um sorriso enorme. Lá se fora o seu tédio. — De jogar bola?

Ele assentiu com veemencia, e logo os dois meninos estavam usando o quintal da casa de Akio como o campo.

Foi assim que Akio fez seu melhor amigo.

 

* * *

 

 

Mas se apaixonar por ele demorou um pouquinho mais.

Enquanto Akio foi crescendo, descobriu que continuava achando o garoto da casa ao lado bonito. Não só isso, como ele achava todos os garotos em geral bonitos. Era só este em especial que sempre chamava sua atenção, sempre o fazia pender a cabeça e ficar olhando, querendo decorar cada feição do seu rosto. Quando começou a perder a inocência de criança e a entender um pouquinho mais o mundo ao seu redor, começou a achar adorável a maneira com que Natsuki ruborizava. Descobrira que ele também tinha seu lado tímido, não tão aparente quanto o de Akio, mas estava ali.

Ajudava o fato dele ter se tornado seu melhor amigo desde cedo. Era um costume Natsuki ir até a casa do menino, para brincar, conversar, continuar jogando bola e fazendo a maior parte das coisas juntos. Tiveram a sorte de estudar juntos, e aí que tornaram-se amigos inseperáveis. Quando Natsuki chorou, Akio esteve lá para ele. Quando sentia-se feliz, Akio era o primeiro para quem Natsuki ia contar, abraçando-o com força e comemorando as vitórias. E ele esteve lá para o garoto também. Foi na companhia dele que tomou sua primeira bebida alcoolica, na companhia dele que assistiu as obras que mudaram sua vida, na companhia dele que teve suas memórias mais felizes, e queria que seu primeiro beijo pertencesse a ele. Natsuki era uma constante em sua vida. Akio ousava dizer, a pessoa mais importante para ele, independente dos outros sentimentos que floresciam dentro dele.

Muitas vezes, em especial no inicio de sua adolescência, Akio afogava-se no pensamento de Natsuki pertencendo a ele.

Apaixonar-se era doloroso.

Apaixonar-se era maravilhoso.

Akio queria ter Natsuki em sua vida para todo o sempre, desde aquela fatidica manhã quente.

Pois era louco por ele.

Pois o amava.

Se ele apenas tivesse coragem para lhe contar...

 

* * *

 

Era uma manhã calma quando Natsuki contou seus planos para Akio.

Eles tinham dezessete anos, agora, e faltava pouco para terminarem a escola. A escola pressionava os alunos a escolherem uma profissão, especialmente para que os professores pudessem aconselhá-los no que fazer após se graduarem.

Akio levou um tempo para pensar no que ele mesmo queria. E, ao que parecia, Natsuki estava tão preocupado com sua decisão quanto ele. Nos dias em que ficavam juntos em sua casa, sentados na varanda tomando sorvete, mal falavam. Akio ficava brincando com o Growlithe do amigo, várias vezes querendo perguntar o que se passava em sua mente. Mas o conhecia. Quando estivesse pronto, ele contaria.

Hoje, ele parecia estar pronto.

— Estou indo embora. As palavras pousaram sobre os dois, pesadas. Akio parou o carinho em Katsushi, ao qual o cão respondeu com um choramingo.

— O que cê quer dizer, Natsu? — perguntou, tentando soar despreocupado. Por dentro, sentia alguma coisa (seu coração) doer.

— Decidi o que quero fazer quando sair da escola, Akio.

— É? — Ele se sentiu amuado. Talvez um emprego numa outra cidade? Não duvidava. Natsuki comentara diversas vezes que gostaria de sair de Pallet, ver como era o mundo fora da monotonia diária da cidade. Ele mesmo entendia. — O que é? Aproveito pra te contar também.

— Vou numa jornada Pokémon com o Katsushi. Já conversei com meus pais, eles pareceram ficar felizes. Eles já foram numa jornada antes também, né, então acho que ajuda... Akio engoliu em seco. Um bolo parecia estar se formando em sua garganta.

— Fico feliz por você. O amigo lhe ofereceu um sorriso. Houve silêncio por alguns momentos, onde Natsuki parecia estar esperando outro tipo de resposta. O que mais Akio poderia dizer?

— Obrigado — disse Natsuki, finalmente.

— E você? Já pensou no que vai fazer depois que sair da escola?

Deu de ombros.

— Acho que quero ser cientista. Um Professor Pokémon. Talvez eu consiga trabalho por aqui mesmo, minha mãe conhece umas pessoas que me podem me ajudar a achar alguma coisa.

— Entendi. Espero que você consiga.

— Obrigado. — O sorriso veio com dificuldade. — Quando você vai embora?

— No começo do ano que vem. Preciso só acertar uns detalhes.

— Ah... Que ótimo.

Natsuki assentiu, e voltou a tomar seu sorvete. O de Akio estava escorrendo e melando suas mãos, agora.

Algo dentro dele se quebrou um pouquinho.

 

* * *

 

 

Fazia uns dias que Natsuki havia indo embora. Akio tentara ao máximo não se importar. Fora vê-lo partir, é claro, não seria seu melhor amigo se não etsivesse lá. Pensando agora, aquilo parecia ter sido cruel consigo mesmo. A saudades já estava presente quando Natsuki e seu Growlithe deram o primeiro passo para longe dele, e foi só aumentando a medida que caminhava, afastando-se cada vez mais.

Depois disso, Akio seguira sua vida como era suposto de fazer. Conseguira um emprego básico como estagiário no laboratório de pesquisas de Pallet. Era trabalhoso, pois Akio servia para pau para toda obra, estando quase sempre com as mãos cheias de trabalho. Era bom. Ele gostava. Estava, aos poucos, realizando seu próprio sonho. Todos os dias aprendia alguma coisa nova, se não fosse sobre o trabalho.

Mas por que a monotonia de sua vida continuava? Por que as coisas, de repente, haviam se tornado preto e branco aos olhos dele?

Sabia o motivo. Ele não era bobo, e muito menos sua mente era, pois a resposta surgia sempre que se perguntava uma dessas coisas, sempre que mais um mês passava e Akio não sentia vontade de encarar o próximo. Era Natsuki. Era a presença animada de seu amigo. Natsuki levara as cores com ele.

Por que o deixara ir? Akio se perguntava isso todos os dias, sempre que acordava, saia de casa, e percebia que Natsuki não iria pular os muros para ir até ele, nem Katsushi iria latir para ele. Arrependia-se. Akio continuava se afogando na própria miséria, no próprio arrependimento, nos e ses. Se tivesse contado a Natsuki o quanto o amava, talvez não precisasse perdê-lo. Tentou esquecer-se, mas as sensações não iam embora. Passaram-se alguns meses, e sempre que Akio escutava uma notícia de seu amigo, sentia vontade de chorar. Queria estar lá com ele.

Akio era um covarde.

 

* * *

 

Um dia, surgiu aquela ideia. Aquela ideia estúpida de ir atrás de Natsuki, largar tudo para trás e só procurá-lo. Era a sua única chance de encontrá-lo novamente, a sua mente dizia. Mas era estúpido. Havia o seu emprego novo. havia as coisas que queria aprender, seu sonho de tornar-se um cientista Pokémon, buscando conhecimento e desbravando todos os mistérios que os monstrinhos de bolso escondiam. Além do mais, Natsuki estava numa jornada. Da última vez que tivera notícias sobre ele, ele estava a caminho da cidade de Cerulean, o que significava que conseguira sua primeira insígnia e estava buscando a outra. Era perigoso sair sem Pokémon. E mesmo que Akio subitamente decidisse se tornar um treinador, havia ainda mais burocracia para lidar, um Pokémon para arranjar, dinheiro, transporte... Não, a ideia era estúpida.

Mas não queria ir embora.

Continuava sendo estúpido e inviável, mesmo que não quisesse deixar sua cabeça. Akio tentou dizer a si mesmo que continuava sendo idiota, mesmo que a semana estivesse passando lentamente, sem cor e sem brilho. Mesmo que a memória de Natsuki insistisse em surgir em sua mente, mesmo que os pulmões parecessem estar se enchendo d’água, mesmo que ele tivesse a sensação de estar se afogando apenas de pensar que Natsuki não estava mais ali, e não iria mais voltar, não sem trazer o título de campeão da Liga.

Aconteceu sem que ele percebesse. Um dia, Akio acordara com o ar faltando, o coração doendo no peito. A ideia estava ali ainda, agora na companhia de uma sensação de urgência, de uma necessidade de ver Natsuki.

Foi ali que ele desistiu. Foi ali que Akio simplesmentou jogou algumas roupas numa mochila e pegou a primeira condução do dia para Cerulean. Não avisou ninguém. Não comunicou a ausência para o laboratório. Na sua mente não estava tendo espaço para isso. A única coisa que havia era Natsuki, Natsu, o seu Natsu, e a necessidade de estreitar a distãncia entre eles. Finalmente diria a ele que o amava. Não importava se ele não soubesse para onde estava indo, ou se não soubesse onde procurá-lo. Akio já tinha aproveitado o momento de loucura, seria uma estupidez voltar para casa sem ter ao menos tentado.

Achou que o universo estava do seu lado. O homem que oferecia seu Pidgeot para transportar pessoas sozinhas rapidamente fez questão de deixá-lo no Centro Pokémon de Cerulean.  Akio sentiu-se perdido lá. Nunca havia saído de Pallet. Era tanta coisa desconhecida, tanta gente diferente, tantos Pokémon, que por uns momentos ele considerou voltar para casa e desistir da ideia.

Agradeceu por não tê-lo feito. Suas opções logo então reduziram-se a procurar por Natsuki, consultando a enfermeira. No Centro Pokémon, deu o nome, sobrenome, aparência, e alegou se tratar de uma urgência. A enfermeira responsável pela recepção o olhou com certa desconfiança, porém lhe indicou o caminho para outro Centro Pokémon em que Natsuki supostamente estaria hospedado ainda. As indicações ficaram por uma estranha com um Squirtle na rua. Depois, houve as indicações para de fato encontrá-lo. A enfermeira Joy alegara que o treinador Pokémon havia ido para a próxima rota, e que se ele estivesse tão disposto a encontrá-lo assim, podia seguir para a estrada dos treinadores. Geralmente, um treinador só se desviava desses caminhos pré-determinados se estivesse atrás de algum Pokémon.

Como a urgência não o largara ainda, ele foi. Passou a tarde tentando encontrar o local correto, mas foi. Observou o mato, a estrada de terra, e sem analisar seus riscos, foi. Em um momento, passou a correr. De vez em quando parava para recuperar o folego e descansar as pernas, mas sempre que seu corpo permitia, mandava suas pernas trabalharem. Aquilo o ajudava a não se desesperar, e a concentrar-se apenas em seguir sua loucura, até poder encontrar Natsuki, abraçá-lo e não deixar que ele fosse embora, nunca mais.

Akio não soube descrever como se sentiu feliz em ver a silhueta conhecia de Natsuki, muito a frente dele. Ele estava caminhando preguiçosamente, o Growlithe trotando ao seu lado, a cauda peluda balançando de vez em quando. Inclusive, foi Katsushi que percebeu Akio primeiro, logo tratando de avisar seu treinador. Foi nesse momento que gritou por Natsuki.

— ....Akio?! — A cara que o trinador fez quando o viu correndo foi impagável. Por um momento breve, Akio lamentou não ter trazido uma câmera ou o celular com ele para gravar aquela única expressão. — O que você tá fazendo aqui?!

— Natsu! Eu... — Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu responder. A corrida estava exigindo demais dos seus pulmões, e outro grito seria impossível. Natsuki notou, e ficou parado no lugar, ele e o Growlithe aguardando a chegada do amigo.

— Akio, você tem muito a me explicar — soltou, antes mesmo que seu amigo pudesse recuperar o fôlego. — O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu... eu... Vim te ver... — Akio respirou fundo pela última vez. — Natsu... Arceus, estou tão feliz em te ver.

— Explicações. Agora. Ou eu mando o Katsushi morder você.

Akio ergueu a mão, pedindo um momento.

— Eu tinha que vir, Natsu, você não entende — soltou as palavras de uma vez só. Temia que, se não fosse assim, ele nunca mais seria capaz de falar. Uma frase puxou a outra, e logo ele estava despejando tudo sobre o amigo. — Não podia ver você indo em embora. Não aguentei não ter você perto de mim, não ia aguentar que você fosse sem poder te dizer. Não tinha coragem de falar. Depois que você fosse embora, fiquei com medo que nunca mais pudesse te contar, que a gente não fosse mais ter contato ou alguma coisa assim.

— Dizer o quê, homem? Que é tão importante pra você vir atrás de mim?

— Eu... — A coragem quase faltou. Quase. — Eu sou louco por você, Natsu. Eu amo você. Sempre amei.

De novo, a expressão que o treinador fez foi impagável, agora de um jeito lindo. Akio quis congelar aquele momento, só para ficar olhando a maneira como os olhos se arregalaram, o jeito como Natsuki abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, e tudo que conseguiu emitir foi um barulhinho. Teve paciência. Deixou as palavras cairem sobre Natsuki, fazerem o seu peso. Esperou que ele as processasse, ao mesmo tempo em que, internamente, lidava com a adrenalina que passava, a força que o levara até ali afrouxasse o aperto em seu pescoço. Viria a vergonha, agora. Sabia que as bochechas ficariam vermelhas e Natsuki provavelmente riria dele, como sempre fizera, mas Akio tinha de se manter forte. Tinha de fazer o possível para não afundar ainda mais no mar dos próprios pensamentos.

Demorou uns momentos para Natsu fechar a boca, e mais alguns para ele falar:

— Eu... Não sei o que dizer, Akio... — Akio tentou respirar fundo, porém o ar pareceu gelar o seu corpo inteiro. Sentiu um aperto no peito. — Isso é muito repentino... — Suspirou, os olhos indo para qualquer lugar que não fosse Akio. Havia um certo rubor nas bochechas do próprio Natsuki.

— Eu também quero uma resposta, Natsu. — Queria se dar um soco na cara também, pela voz estar soando tão miserável. — Tive um trabalho bem grande pra chegar até aqui e te encontrar, e eu não vou embora sem uma resposta.

— Achei que você nunca fosse me contar.

— ...Oi?

Natsuki soltou uma risada.

— Você é muito enrolão.

— Como...

— Eu também me sinto assim por você, Akio. Desculpa, queria usar as mesmas palavras que você, mas... — Encolheu os ombros. As faces coradas revelavam a vergonha, no entanto.

— Mas... mas... Por que você nunca me contou?

— Achei que você não sentia nada de mais por mim. Quer dizer, eu estava indo embora, e você não disse muita coisa, só que estava feliz por mim... pensei que não valeria a pena contar.

— Mas... Desde quando?

— Tem uns anos, receio. Desculpa. — Ele abaixou a cabeça, oferecendo um sorriso que durou pouquíssimo tempo em seus lábios. — Não consegui falar.

Akio balançou a cabeça, indignado.

— Idiota! Podia ter me falado. Te amava desde o primeiro dia que te conheci, seu idiota. idiota, idiota... — Ficou a ponto de erguer a voz para ele, mas os sentimentos florescendo em seu peito não permitiram. Havia certo randor por Natsuki ser um idiota tão covarde quanto ele, mas a felicidade, oh, ela era ainda maior. Pois ele o correspondia, pois ele também o amava, e isso tudo que ele precisava saber.

— Desculpa... — deu uma risada, mas logo aproximou-se do amigo. Akio aceitou o abraço de bom grado, apertando-o contra o seu peito. sentira tanta falta do calor dele, do toque, por mais que ambos fossem tímidos demais para tornar os abraços frequentes.

Depois, Natsuki se afastou só um pouquinho dele, o suficiente para poderem se encarar.

— Você é maluco, Akio.

— Eu sei. — ele Abriu um sorriso tímido, o rubor nas bochechas finalmente aparecendo.

— O que a gente faz agora? Digo... Você tinha o seu trabalho lá em Pallet.

— Deixa ele pra lá. Ninguém liga muito pra mim.

— Mas é seu sonho, não?

Deu de ombros.

— Tem outros jeitos de realizar ele. Sabia que o professor Oak foi numa jornada, antes de ser cientista?

— Sim, mas...

— Você vai ter que pegar um Pokémon pra mim agora, Natsu.

O sorriso de Natsuki fez o coração de Akio saltar.

— Pode deixar.

Isso era tudo que ele queria ouvir.

**Author's Note:**

> não desiste de mim pls


End file.
